


Saving Yet Another Life

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 296: Dawn. Missing scene set at the conclusion of 'The End of Time Part Two'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saving Yet Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 296: Dawn. Missing scene set at the conclusion of 'The End of Time Part Two'.

The dawn light has barely risen when Wilfred Mott sees an enemy soldier rising from his cover.

This is it, he thinks. The moment. The time when he has to take his shot, as much as he wishes it wasn't so.

He aims, and pulls the trigger, but in that time another figure has barrelled into the soldier and knocked him down. The bullet sails past both of them harmlessly. Wilf's killed no one after all.

An objective observer would think that the Doctor has just rescued a complete stranger.

He has. But really, it's Wilf's life he's just _saved_.


End file.
